My Little Soldier Adventure
by Anjyu
Summary: Nightmare Moon has dispelled her eternal night and kidnapped Princess Celestia in the process. The pony senshi have awakened and must band together to find the elements of harmony and seal Nightmare Moon away forever or all of Equestria is doomed to be shrouded in eternal night. [HUMANIZED CHARACTERS WRITTEN FROM AN ACTUAL ROLEPLAY & AUTHORED BY VARIOUS PLAYERS]
1. Making Friends Is a Start

**Chapter One**

**Making Friends is a Start**

**Author's Note: This story is actually composed of a roleplay and posts made by various players on the Galaxy Cauldron Forums which is a Sailor Moon Forum. The ponies are humanized with human names. You may notice the different writing styles within the chapter. The content has only been edited but has been left in it's original form for the most part. You're actually reading a roleplay that's in progress. This is a Sailor Moon themed My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Roleplay. I play Kandise or Sailor Fluttershy. The other respectable players will be mentioned in my notes at the end of this chapter with a link to their accounts. As the end of the story I'll provide a list of detailed profiles for the MLP senshi. These are the characters as follows.**

**Fluttershy: Kandise (It means Kindness)**

**Pinkie Pie: Risa (It means laughter)**

**Rarity: Amethyst **

Kandise dug her boots into the muddy earth as she pulled up those pesky weeds that violated her poor petunias. It was a hot day today and a day that was perfect for a tall brimming glass of sweet tea and a cool bowl of ice cream. She felt her stomach rumble and remembered she hadn't eaten lunch yet. She sighed and decided to leave the weeds for awhile and dash by Sugarcube Corner for a bite to eat. She knew a girl worked there who was really outgoing she went to school with. Kandise didn't really have any friends and today maybe she would be brave enough to talk to the peculiar girl with pink curls. She threw her shovel aside and walked towards Sugarcube Corner. It was only a few blocks away from her mother's flower shop. She walked through the door, and the bell rang signaling there was a customer.

"Cupcakes cupcakes cupcakes!" Risa sang as she was baking a fresh batch of cupcakes in the kitchen. Today Mr. and Mrs. Cake were hosting a wedding reception, so they had left her in charge of the store. As she was pouring the cake mix into the cupcake pan, Risa heard the front door open."A customer!" she shouted cheerfully as she left the kitchen. She quickly entered the shop and saw Kandise looking at some sweets. A smile appeared on Risa's face. She remembered Kandise from school. They had few classes together, but the girl never talked to her. Risa walked over to girl and said, "Hi, Kandise!"

Kandise almost jumped out of her skin when the girl greeted her. Risa was the name of her classmate. She didn't play close attention to details and could be a bit scattered at times, but she felt shy all of a sudden when she began to talk."Um hi Risa can I get a sweet tea?" she said in a shaky voice. She wasn't really good with greeting others. She looked at the ground shuffling her feet before adding another item to her order, "And maybe a strawberry cupcake?" she almost whispered.

Risa had very good hearing and was able to make out the girl's last sentence. She went back to the kitchen and grabbed the girl a sweet tea. She then returned to the store and went behind a counter. She placed the tea on counter and then bent down below the counter. She opened up a small door and saw rows of cupcakes. She then grabbed a strawberry cupcake and placed it on the counter."That will be 4 bits," said Risa with a smile. Kandise then paid the girl. "Thanks, so Kandise! Would you like to hang out sometime?" Throughout the whole school year Risa wanted to become friends with the girl. She seemed very kind even though she was shy.

The bell above the door twinkled merrily again as a purple haired girl strode through the door, walking flawlessly in her high heels. She gave her hair a flip with her hand as she glanced around casually. She was wearing a stylish skirt and tank top, the bust lined with lace, under a short denim jacket. She strode up behind Kandise and began tapping her heel against the tile, creating a click click click a few moments, she let out an exasperated breath through her perfectly lined and lipsticked lips that always pouted just right as Risa began her small talk, and she spoke with an elegant posh voice that drawled pleasantly. "Oh really, can't you hurry up a tad? I really need my cappuccino and raspberry white chocolate cheesecake muffin. Double shot on the cappuccino also, I have quite a few orders to fill in today at my shop. And please, don't get any of that horrible cake batter on my skirt again, it really is unprofessional for me to be seen like that. I am a visionary of fashion! Not some kitchen hand"

Risa was too busy talking to Kandise to hear the shop's bell chime. She didn't notice the purple haired girl until she spoke. A smile appeared on her face when she saw the girl. The girl name's was Amethyst. They went to the same high school, but she was a year ahead of Risa. Despite being a year ahead the two girls were good friends. During the school year Risa was in charge of the dances and would throw parties. Amethyst would design dresses for the dances and would come to the parties to show off her dresses. "Okie dokie, Amethyst!" she said cheerfully after the girl spoke. "I'll get your order right away!" Risa then rushed into the kitchen and prepared the girl's drink. After she prepared her drink, she returned to the shop and got the muffin from under the counter."That will be 8 bits!" she chirped.

Kandise feeling very overwhelmed by this beautiful girls behavior and it made her stomach go weak, "I'm so sorry for taking to long!" Kandise apologized bowing her head low before the exquisite looking girl. She threw four bits on the counter and grabbed her order and quickly sauntered off towards the back of the cafe and sat at a small empty table and began eating hoping not to draw too much attention to herself as she took small bites of her cupcake.

Amethyst looked at Kandise as she spoke, then gave an airy wave of her fingers, looking vaguely bored. "Oh really, how droll. Oh alright, I'll forgive you. After all, not everyone is as busy as someone like me, of course." Her voice had a gently condescending tone. She watched with slight disinterest as Kandise retreated to the back of the turned her head as Risa spoke, telling her the price of her drink and pastry. She reached into her designer handbag, pulling out her purse as she dropped the bits on the counter." Yes, yes, of course. How much longer until my cappuccino is done? I really must get to my shop." She sighed a little dramatically as she moved, sitting at a table near the counter.

Risa laughed and said, "Your drink is right on the counter silly! Right next to your muffin!" She then walked away from the counter and headed to back of the shop. She saw Kandise sitting at the table and slowing eating her cupcake. She then sat down at the table."So Kandise! How are you doing? Are you enjoying the summer? It's been really hot, but that's okay with me! The heat is prefect for eating ice cream!" Risa spoke to her really fast. She had a bad habit of being a chatter box. "Speaking of ice cream! Have you ever had sherbet? It's really yummy! Mr and Mrs. Cake make the best sherbet ever!"She continued on and as she talked Risa did not notice that her chattering was overwhelming Kandise.

Kandise really wanted to make friends but both of these girls were so overbearing that she thought her head might explode from all of Risa's questions. She took a deep breath and adjusted her glasses."Um Risa I would really like to hang out with you over summer break, but can you please do me a favor and not talk so fast?" she said shyly sinking into her seat as she downed the remainder of her tea and popped the last remaining bits of cupcake in her mouth.

"Oh, my god!" cried Risa and slapped her head. "Way to go, Risa! I'm so sorry for talking so fast. It's a bad habit of mine. So what would do you like to do over the summer?"She then smiled at the girl. She was really happy that Kandise wanted to hang out. Risa really hoped the three of them could become good friends . She also felt bad for asking a ton of questions. She finally noticed the overwhelmed looked on her face.

Kandise felt relief wash over her because she just knew that she probably would have made Risa mad by her statement. She gave one of her rare smiles before answering her question. She thought for a moment but nothing really came to mind."Perhaps we could go to a movie or something?" she replied hoping Risa might agree to a movie after all a cute animal flick was coming on about a talking dog and his owner, but she was far too afraid to pick the movie and figured she would let Risa pIck. She didn't want to overbear anyone or be pushy.

Amethyst seemed a little startled to realize her entire order was already ready. But she quickly covered it up with another casual toss of her hair."Ah yes well...thank you very much then, Risa." she picked up the cup and luxurious muffin, taking a very delicate and lady like bite of the muffin. "Ooh...quite delicious as always." then she took a sip of the cappuccino and almost seemed to melt a little while perking up from the caffeine. "Oh goodness, how could I ever survive without this? Really, these are very much the essentials...and already, I can feel my creativity rising to the challenge ahead!" she exclaimed in a showy fashion. Then she paused, listening to Risa and Kandise, then gave a dramatic sigh and slight shrug." Oh how I envy you, you little people. But alas! Someone such as I has no time for such...frivolity as movies! And goodness, that popcorn really is very fattening. I must watch my figure, really!...Though it might give me clues as to what new and up coming fashions would be, I could certainly use that for my shop. Just which movie were you planning on seeing?" She looked at the other girls, a perfectly shaped eyebrow arching gently.

Kandise blinked when the beautiful girl approached. She was pretty sure the girl wouldn't be interested in a movie about a cute puppy. There was a chick flick on about a girl from Pony York living her dream of becoming a fashion model something this girl would probably enjoy seeing."Well I was thinking maybe Sadie Goes to Ponyyork?" Kandise suggested quickly. She just wanted everyone to be pleased. She wasn't worried about herself really . She wasn't that important anyway. "I mean if your okay with it that is..."Kandise said quietly hoping she hadn't offended the posh girl.

"Sadie Goes to Pony York?" said Risa and jumped off her chair. "Nah, let's see something super funny. No wait! Something super scary!"She gazed at the two girls hoping they would be up to the movie genres she suggested. She hopped they would go for the scary movie. Risa loved scary movies because she loved to get scared. She then noticed a horrifed look on Kandise's face. Perhaps she didn't like scary movies? "Or..we can see that cute animal movie with that talking dog?" she quickly suggested. "I like cartoon movies too. I believe it's a musical too! I love musical films!"

Amethyst's eyes began to widen a little at the name, and sparkles appeared in the purple-blue irises."Pony York? Why..there's so much style there! It's only second to the fashions and styles of Canterlot! My inspiration would soar from such a movie!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. Until the pink haired girl Risa began jabbering away, something about a comedy or scary movie. Amethyst instantly turned up her nose in disgust." Horror? Oh really, what a travesty of fashion that would be! Torn clothes, blood and dirt stained, ugh the very idea is more horrifying than any homicidal maniac! Really now, I think-" she was interrupted by Risa, now suggesting the cute little animal cartoon movie."A...animals? Oh really now, what kind of fashion ideas could I garner from a children's movie?! Little animals don't wear clothes and I'm certain none of the characters would be wearing any up and coming fashions. And also, let us face it my dears, none of us here is a child. Well, I'm certainly not anyway. I say we indeed go to see the movie about Pony York!" The sparkles in her eyes reappeared as she raised a perfectly manicured hand in a dramatic gesture. "And, as a most gracious act of generosity, I shall pay for it myself. I of course do have the money to spare after all"

Risa cocked her head as Amethyst talked. She didn't understand what was the big deal about seeing clothes torn in a scary movie. Those kind of movies were about feeling terrified not about fashion. However she did understand where she was coming from. Like Amethyst Risa liked getting ideas from movies and magazines for parties. Amethyst then started to talk about her opinion on the cartoon movie. Risa let a out a huge gasp. She was basically saying that the three of them were too old to see an animated movie. She just shook her head. In her opinion you're never too old to watch an animated movie. However despite Risa's opinion, she was out numbered. The two other girls wanted to see this chick flick. "Sure, we can go see Pony York," said Risa. "How about we see that animated movie another time? We have the whole summer to see a bunch of movies."

Kandise's eyes lit up at the mention of the dog movie she wanted to see but the spark quickly vanished upon hearing Amethyst request to see the movie about Pony York. She knew that would probably strike her interest so Kandise just gave in to what the other girl wanted."You really don't have to pay for the movie! I have some allowance money from working in the flower shop and all." she replied shyly refusing to meet the purple haired girls eyes until she remembered something."Um I just remembered that tonight is the special Sun Celebration and Princess Celestia is going to raise the sun. It's being held in Ponyville this year and so I was thinking we could all perhaps go together tonight! Well if everyone is okay with it that is?" she said abruptly.

Risa let out another big gasp and said, "Oh my good nessI completely forgot about that! I told Mr. and Mrs. Cake that I would make a cake for that event!" She then rushed out of the shop and entered the in the kitchen, Risa noticed the cupcake mix sitting in the bake pan. She completely forgot that she was making cupcakes. She grabbed the pan and walked over to the oven. The oven was already preheated so she popped them into it. She then got a cookbook and looked up the cake that needed to bake. Once she read the ingredients, Risa started prep work immediately.

Amethyst gave a little flip of her hair and laughed. "Why Kandise dear, really. It's a mere trifle, my business has been doing quite well lately. Summertime is convention time, and many people need costumes! Why, only last week I finished the most gorgeous gown for a girl cosplaying as someone named Princess Serenity. Rather pretty name and that character was cute, some young blonde with buns and pigtails, quite a silly hairstyle really, but I simply have no idea who she is. The gown was a masterpiece though!" She continued to gloat about her fine seamstress skills when Risa made mention of the festival."Why, I had forgotten! How could I really, I've been working on a special gown for the occasion, a most lovely summer dress that floats like a summertime breeze. I suppose I should get to the shop and finish it. I shall see you girls there, I must be off now. Ta ta!" She wiggled her fingers in fare well as she strode out the door, eager to get to the Carousel Boutique to finish her dress and some other orders she had.

Kandise then remembered that she had to deliver her flowers for the festival tonight. And she hadn't even finished her chores yet. She listened to Amethyst go on about the dress. She really didn't know who the character she was talking about, so she just listened."I have to go as well bye Risa!" she called to the back of the store and walked out of Sugarcube Corner. She made it back to the flower shop with ample time. She noticed her mother had already left and left her a note saying just to meet her later at the festival because she had to fix all the flower arrangements. Kandise decided to finish up the garden and then get ready and put on her party dress. The festival was going to be so exciting because nothing had ever happened like this in Ponyville ever before.

**~X~**

Nightmare Moon awoke from her thousand year slumber and slowly realized where she was. She had been trapped in the moon by her wretched sister Celestia! Just so those stupid people of Equestria could lavish in the sun! _Well they'll see! _Nightmare Moon thought, _I'll trap away their precious princess Celestia_!

She made plans to escape the moon and ruin their most favored of celebrations. She would crash the Sun Celebration that they cherished most. And after that she would confine her sister to a cold and dark place. Just like where she had been trapped for a thousand years. _They'll see!_ Nightmare Moon thought again, _Oh they. Will. See. _She laughed menacingly before flying off into the night.

**A/AN: All players DON'T have a fan fiction account! The only parts authored by me are the parts referring to Kandise. Don't worry the other ponies will show up soon! Please review!**

**Players:**

**Fluttershy/Kandise: Anjyu**

**Pinkie Pie/Risa: Yamichan16 ** u/906401/Mew-Ami

**Rarity/Amethyst: Crystalsetsuna**

**Princess Luna: Sailor Selene**


	2. The Nightmare Begins

**Chapter Two**

**The Nightmare Begins**

**Author's Note: This chapter has been edited but has been left in its original format for the most part. Reviews would be lovely!**

The festival was decorated in all kinds of pigments and color from all the flowers Kandise's mother had decorated it with. Ribbons adorned nearly inch of the room as everyone waited for Celestia to arrive. Everyone anticipated her arrival but nothing happened. The princess was missing but where was she?

Nightmare Moon had waited until the Sun Celebration to free herself. She ascended from the moon at the peak of the sun celebration. Before Celestia could reveal herself to her beloved subjects Nightmare Moon engulfed her in pure darkness and sealed her away in a dark cave. Then she appeared to her sister's beloved subjects. "Remember this day, people of Equestria, for it will be your last! From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" She laughed maniacally and disappeared from sight. Then she returned to her followers of the night to make plans to continue the ceaseless night.

Risa gasped when she heard Nightmare Moon say something about an Endless night? Was that even possible!? Risa was quite upset because she had many parties that could only happen during the day. She rushed over to her friends who were standing by the table of desserts. Before talking to her friends she grabbed a cupcake and took a huge bite out of it."Guys do you think she really means that the night will never end?" she asked really fast. "I hope not! I have like a billion parties plan that take place during the daytime!" She said with a mouthful of cupcake.

Kandise quivered helplessly as she hid underneath the table the punch bowl was sitting on. She couldn't believe the legend had been true! She was familiar with all those legends from grade school but had they been true all along? She peeped out from underneath the table to see Risa standing there."I think that Nightmare Moon has kidnapped the princess and she means what she says!" she stammered ducking back underneath the table. Suddenly she saw something under the table that caught her eye. It was a wand with a pink butterfly resting on top. Was it some sort of party favor? She blinked curiously and grabbed the object and that's when the light engulfed her. She blinked surprised as a soft pink light appeared. She welcomed its warm glow as she felt her clothes melt away. She opened her eyes to reveal a yellow fuku with pink ribbons flowing out the back and front. She was very surprised when she touched her back and felt a soft pair of yellow feathery wings. Where did they come from? She looked behind her to see a hologram of princess Celestia."Princess Celestia is that you?" Kandise asked warily. She had never met the princess in person before, but she somehow knew it was her."This is only an image of me sent to you telepathically. My sister Nightmare Moon has finally awakened, and I have awoken you because you sensed me first. I need you to find the other five girls and awaken their powers. Please find them Kandise and use the elements of harmony to set me free and defeat Nightmare Moon!" the hologram explained."Princess Celestia? What are the elements of harmony and how do I find these other girls?" she questioned."there's no time! You must find them now! I don't have enough energy to use this form so go find the other girls and use that henishen I gave you to transform into sailor flutter shy!" she instructed."Sailor?" she questioned."Yes your a sailor senshi a defender of truth and justice!" she replied before disappearing."But wait!" she called out but before she could say anything else, Celestia was gone. What was she going to do now? A defender of justice? Sailor senshi? Just what was going on? She felt herself detransform and held the wand out in front of her. How would she know who the others were and what had she gotten herself into?

~X~

Amethyst had milled about the celebration in her lovely sundress, a chiffon piece with spaghetti straps and beautifully woven seam under the bust. The material started as yellow at the top before fading to orange then red at the hem, which fell to her ankles. Even the slightest breeze caused her dress to flutter magnificently and dramatically. She demurely accepted the many compliments, acting as if it were no big deal, but never missed a chance to hand out her business card to anyone who cared to take it. Oh she would certainly get more business! Then it came time for the Raising of the Sun ceremony. Then it passed time for the Raising of the Sun ceremony. She milled with everyone else, waiting unsurely and only slightly less confused than everyone else, or so she Nightmare Moon appeared, declaring Princess Celestia was gone and that night time would rule the world. And she looked atrocious in that helmet! What was this, the middle ages for fashions sake? And fangs, oh so cliché! She drifted to the dessert table where she met up with Risa. She listened, deftly dodging cupcake crumbs as Risa spoke with her mouth full. She opened her mouth to speak, but ended up letting out a shrill shriek as Kandise appeared from under the table. "What on earth are you doing under there?! How embarrassing really, Kandise dear! And it's dirty under there! How uncouth." she scoffed lightly, then turned to Risa. "Oh I surely hope not, I could never wear any dark colors again, or anything except for formal evening attire. Then again, that really might not be so bad.. I did see some designs that were simply divine!" She gushed lightly, waving a hand about elegantly.

Risa decided to leave Town Hall. She had to get back to Sugar Cube Corner and clean up the Kitchen. She stepped outside and noticed how dark it really was. She shivered a little bit. The darkness left her feeling cold and eerie . She walked on and before she got back to Sugar Cube Corner, she heard a scream came from behind her. She turned around cautiously and saw woman being consumed by a black purplish cloud. Risa felt her legs become frozen stiff. She didn't know what to do for the woman. Should she help her or call 911? Before she could act the woman transformed into a pony! It was greenish color and black hair. Its eyes were a deep red and it had monster pony saw Risa and came charging toward her. Risa tried to run, but the only thing she could do was let out a scream.

~X~

Kandise felt a strong urge to follow Risa out the door. She knew something was about to happen and even as scared as she was of the darkness, she had to follow her. Kandise quietly followed her back to Sugarcube Corner and then she heard a scream. She gulped and held the henishen high in the air."Fluttershy cutie power makeup!" she called out as the words came naturally like it was in her second nature. The same warm light engulfed around her again, and she was wearing the same fuku she had on earlier. She gulped back the bile in her throat and saw Risa standing cornered by a fanged pony. She closed her eyes and ran forward and called out an attack phrase."Flutter chain encircle!" she called out as an ivy whip full of flowers wrapped around the creature suffocating it. The thorns pierced the creature's skin and it cried out in agony as she tightened her grip around it. The ivy whip began to weaken, and she knew it wouldn't hold much longer. Suddenly it broke free and turned and charged at Sailor FluttershyShe jumped in the air out of reaction and her wings carried her over to Risa. She grabbed Risa and pulled her up by her arms and flew as the monster chased them.

Risa gasped in excitement. A real life super hero was saving her! "Oh, wow! You're some kind super hero right? I love super heroes! I tried being one when I was a kid, but my parents yelled at me."As Risa's talking distracted Sailor Fluttershy, the fang pony grew wings and was able to catch up to them. It hit Sailor Fluttershy's back with its head causing the two to be knocked into a building. They both fell to the ground. Risa sat up and looked at her mysterious savior with concern."Are you okay Miss Super Hero?" she asked her.

Sailor Fluttershy felt herself falling and the fall should have killed her but she had developed some sort of superhuman strength it seemed. At least she had saved Risa. She felt herself grow angry as she stood and faced the pony full of a revenge she had never felt before."YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FRIEND YOU GOT THAT!" she bellowed and stood back up as the pain she was feeling dissipated. The pony snarled its ugly fangs at her. She smirked at this and flew high into the air and it followed her."Flutter Wing Strike!" she called out as she body slammed her foe hard onto the ground and that's when an all out brawl began with the creature and herself. She felt herself growing weaker and weaker with each hit she took and that's when she noticed a bright pink light surround Risa. Was she a senshi too? Fluttershy couldn't finish the thought as the pony monster slammed her body into a nearby building again.

Risa rose to her feet when she heard Sailor Fluttershy yelled at the monster. That voice… Could she be? Before Risa could put two and two together, Sailor Fluttershy got smacked into a building again. Without thinking, Risa rushed over to the girl and stood between her and the monster."Don't you dare hurt her!" She cried out and felt her body suddenly growing stronger. The pink aura around her was also glowing monster ran toward Risa and it was about to hit her, but a flash of light struck the monster and sent it flying back! A stick then appeared before Risa and without hesitation she grabbed it."Pinkie Pie cutie power make up!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as her body glowed pink. She was transformed into Sailor Pinkie Pinkie Pie then closed her eyes and concentrated really hard and suddenly her body twitched and objects fell from the sky! The objects hit the monster hard enough to turn it back into the woman. Sailor Pinkie Pie stood there in awe and then looked back at Sailor Fluttershy.

Kandise seen Risa transform into a blur of light. She had found one of the five other girls which meant four still remained. Risa finished off the monster and then turned to her . Kandise felt herself detransform and fall to her knees. Everything on her body ached and lying on the pavement sounded so inviting but she had to get up."Risa your a sailor senshi to then?" she called out weakly balancing herself against the wall of the building trying to find equilibrium.

Sailor Pinkie Pie cheered in excitement when she saw Sailor Fluttershy had turned into Kandise. She hugged her and then quickly let go of her. She did a twirl and clapped her hands."Oh my goodness! I can't believe we're super heros! This is so exciting! Are you excited Kandise? I am! " Sailor Pinkie Pie then stopped twirling and turned back into Risa. She then gave Kandise a big grin. "So we have to have a name for ourselves!"She then grabbed Kandise by the shoulder. "How about the Super Cuties Duo? Oh! Wait how about the Super Awesome Cuties Duo? Because we're super and awesome!"

Kandise felt her head spin from all of Risa's chattering. She sighed and placed her arms on her shoulders."Whatever you want to call us is fine, but I need to talk to you about something first! Princess Celestia came to me in a hologram form at the festival and told me that we're all called to use the elements of harmony to defeat Nightmare Moon. We have to find four other senshi first in order for this to work . Will you help me find the other four girls? I don't think I could stand living in eternal darkness forever! But anyway we need to rest for a few hours and then continue our search. I'm still trying to get used to my powers." she explained trying to catch her breath.

"Aww man!" said Risa. "We have to find other four girls!? That ruins our team name! The 5 Cuties sounds stupid you know? That's the only name I can come with and it's lame! The Super Awesome Cuties Duo is much better!" Risa had no idea how important the mission was that Celestia had given them. She was more concerned about the team name than the eternal darkness that had swept engulfed Equestria. She folded her arms and closed her eyes trying to think of a name. She knew they were soldiers so what name would fit soldiers? Then it suddenly hit her!"Oh, I know! We can be the Cuite Crusaders! Because you know we're soldiers and we're going on a crusade to get rid of this darkness!" She smiled at Kandise hoping she liked it.

Kandise sighed at Risa's uncontrollable enthusiasm. She just wanted to make friends but hadn't asked for any of this! She began to wonder what she was getting herself into and if this would be something she would have to deal with forever.

**A/AN: Well there you have it! We have two senshi that have awakened! Who will awaken next? Stay tuned for chapter three and FIND OUT!**


	3. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

**I just want everyone to know I'm going to be on a long hiatus from most of my fanfics for awhile. I'll be updating periodically like each of them twice a month hopefully but for awhile it may just be once a month. I apologize for this, but I do intend to finish all of them in an orderly fashion! Please be patient with me.**

**Anjyu**


End file.
